bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Pastel*Palettes
Pastel*Palettes, stylized as Pastel✽Palettes and with a shorthand of PasuPare (パスパレ), is an all-girl band in the BanG Dream! franchise. The group consists of five members, namely Maruyama Aya on vocals, Hikawa Hina on guitar, Shirasagi Chisato on bass, Yamato Maya on drums, and Wakamiya Eve on keyboard. They debuted with the song Shuwarin☆Drea~min. Background An idol band formed by a talent agency. The band is made up of Aya (Vo.), who has spent huge amounts of time training for her debut; celebrity and child actor Chisato (Ba.), and modeling sensation Eve (Key.). They were later joined by Hina (Gt.), who passed the band's auditions and then studio musician Maya (Dr.). The five of them are using this experience to bolster their very own definition of an "idol" and what is it to be one. Story * For 's band story, see here. * For 's event related stories, see listing here. Costume Pastel*Palettes' costumes are inspired by Magical Girls and Lolita style dresses with their pastel theme colors (pink, blue, green, purple, and yellow), with white and accenting of another color (blue, purple, yellow, or green). Originally they wore a dress with a corset top that had ribbon lacing or bows at the middle and two ribbons on each side of the chest, with the exception of Aya's dress, which has one large ribbon at the middle. The skirt is shaped to reveal shorter white fabric, and two layers of ruffles. Sewn to the back is a bow in their theme color with frilly white or pale colored tails. They also wear ribbons on their wrist and frilly cuffs beneath the shoulder, and a frilly choker. Their shoes have small heels and strings wrapped around the foot and ankle, worn with white stockings that have a ribbon on the side of the cuff. Each girl wears two white ribbons in their hair. Currently the band has switched to a somewhat more casual outfit composed of a pale pastel top in their theme color with lace details and gold accents worn beneath a white vest with the same gold detail and a ribbon sewn to the back with scalloped tails. On the lapel's right corner is a tiny bow in their secondary color that has a chain attached to the opposite side, and around her neck is a white ribbon striped with a darker shade of her color and held by a rainbow flower. Fabric sticks out of the vests bottom to form a cape-like layer covering the skirt, which is a white and gold pleat with ruffled pieces of fabric sewn over and under it in the girls theme colors. A chain hangs over the skirt, adorned by five flowers in each girls color. Each girl gains white short boots with pale frilly socks in her color to match her glove detail, along with flower earrings and a single ribbon adorned by the same flower, with the exception of Aya, who gains two. Songs Original Songs= * Pasupa Revolutions☆ * Shuwarin☆Drea~min * Hanamaru◎Andante * Yura Yura Ring-Dong-Dance * SURVIVOR Never Give Up! * Wonderland Girl * Tenka Toitsu A to Z☆ * Mou Ichido Luminous * Zettai Sengen ~Recital~ |-| Others= * Quintuple☆Smile → × × × × * Picotto! Papitto!! GARUPA☆PICO!!! → × × × × * Hitori Janain Dakara → × × × × }} |-| Cover Songs= * secret base ~kimi ga kureta mono~ * Dream Parade * Sobakasu * MOON PRIDE * Fuwa Fuwa Time * Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake * Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru * Happy Synthesizer * SAKURA Skip * Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪ (Shite Yan Yo) * Kimagure Romantic * Fantastic future * Hare Hare Yukai → with and * DISCOTHEQUE * Yuriyurarararayuruyuri Daijiken * Kanade Trivia * Hina and Chisato appeared as SPACE guests in Episode 3 - I Ran Away! * Originally, Pastel*Palettes was meant to only act as if they were playing their instruments live, as opposed to actually playing them. After an unfortunate incident and the possible termination of the group, the girls began to practice and actually play live to continue their dream of being top idols together. * All the members' colors are pastel colors themselves ( , , , , ). * Similar to Afterglow, majority of Pastel*Palettes' members (aside from Eve and Maya) had no experience playing their instruments prior to forming the band. *You can form the following full 4★ Pastel*Palettes band: 4★ Band :For more listing of cards per skill and per type, see Cards/Advanced Search. External Links * https://bushiroad-music.com/artists/pastelpalettes * https://itunes.apple.com/jp/artist/pastel-palettes/1258995350 * https://open.spotify.com/artist/4n97ifZWNPLSPKC6KzfGxg * https://www.oricon.co.jp/prof/699959/ * https://mora.jp/artist/852876/ * https://www.amazon.co.jp/Pastel%2APalettes/e/B071W95JWG Navigation [[ru: ]] Category:Bands Category:Pastel*Palettes